the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
FrostBite (Frost the Hobidon)
"Stay Frosty" Background Frost is a beginner YouTuber with not many subscribers, but he doesn't care about that; he just likes to share his thoughts in his videos. His first video was made on December 23, 2014, and was a shout out to his friends and he is friendly and kind to others, and does his best to make his artwork creative. He spends most of his time drawing or watching TV shows that have to do with Marvel, DC Anime and along with many other TV shows. He enjoys drawing Sonic, DBZ, and MLP artwork on DeviantArt, especially since he is currently majoring in art in his home state of South Carolina. He enjoys music and watches many brony alysts on YouTube, as well as enjoying YouTube channels like Markiplier, TeamFourStar, Screwattack, RWBY Series, and many more. He also has practiced voice acting thanks to Kaggyfilms, who he meet on DeviantArt. OC Back Story FrostBite is the last White Lion of his kind. He has learned the arts of Ice Magic, and travels all over to see new locations, happy to help others along the way. Some ponies are afraid of him since he is a lion, but Frost Bite doesn't mind what they think. He is always cheerful and laid back, and lives near a snow mountain with his own ice channel that no other brony can find or would dare to enter. FrostBite don't mind having company though. At times he can be too laid back and/or naive. He spends most of his time on DeviantArt, watching videos, helping out his family, and sharing his thoughts on YouTube. He admits he is not really a reviewer, but he is still willing to share his thoughts. Trivia * In real life he has a brother who is 6 years older, has a career in singing, and has been on TV in California, a brother who is 1 year younger, and a sister who is 8 years younger thea him. * White lions are Frost's favorite animal thanks to an old anime show call "Kimba the White Lion", by Osamu Tezuka. * He's a fourth wall breaker, when he feels like it. * He really, really, really hates Sonic '06. * He has played all Sonic, Ratchet and Clank, and DBZ games and completed them all. * Frost has never been able to attend a convention before, but he would really like to. * He is working on painting, sculpting, and charcoal drawing in college in hopes of getting an art career after finishing college. * Frostbite is not too big with needles * Love to eat food. * Tries not to eat other ponies. Spells and Abilities Ice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate''' cold and ice. Sub-power of Thermal Manipulation.' Variation of Water Manipulation. Cold environments makes his Ice magic stronger. '''Ice Arrows:' Frostbite can manipulate ice to create Ice Arrows for projectile offense to attack or freeze an enemy or those who get's on his nerves. Ice Shield: Frostbite can create a ice shield to defend himself and others around him Ice teleport: This spell functions as teleport, except you use it to teleport yourself or one other creature to a safe location you specify (the target can bring along objects as long as their weight doesn't exceed the target's heavy load). You can only send the target to a location with which you are very familiar. Speed: Frostbite is able to run up to 50 to 75 mph for a white lion Good sense of Smell and Hearing ''' '''Strength: he can move 1,000 pounds (strong but, not as strong as Applejack's brother BigMac) Hunting skills Treasure Hunter Skills: Like to find artifacts Links Old YouTube (taken down): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyBkvzNuc1rh_niBfmPgsGw DeviantArt: http://frostthehobidon.deviantart.com/ Twitter: ☀https://twitter.com/FrostHobidon Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CaneJ100 New Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDdQhIHWYvoyc1iU_XgyeWg Gallery Category:Artists Category:Male Category:Non-Pony OC Category:Active Category:Bronalysts Category:Alphabetical